Un Reto, Tres Dias
by CrixZaw
Summary: Nuestros dos jovenes lanzadores ya son oficialmente una pareja, pero tanto amor comienza a hartar a la Banda.¿Que seran capaces de hacer los novios por sus amigos...?
1. Chapter 1

Tan lindo el amor! Todo es besos, abrazos y felicidad. Y es casi imposible hacer sentir mal a la pareja. ¿Pero que es lo que pasa con los amigos?

Desde el momento en el que se conocieron, Eli y Trixie habian tenido quimica. Todos sabian eso. Con cada problema o victoria su relacion se hacia mas estrecha. Hasta que finalmente, tan solo unas semanas atras, Eli le habia confesado a Trixie lo que ella era para el. Trixie afirmo sentirse de la misma manera. Ahora los dos decidieron darse una oportunidad, para ver que tal resultaba una relacion amorosa en medio de una lucha contra el mal.

Los demas miembros de la Banda de Shane se alegraron al oir la noticia y ninguno parecio oponerse. Durante los primeros dias no se noto ningun cambio, a excepcion, claro, de uno o dos carin'osos abrazos ocacionales. Pero no era nada, podian vivir con eso. Mas adelante, los abrazos se convirtieron en timidos besos cada vez que alguno de los dos proponia una buena idea o lograba un disparo extraordinario.

Pero ahora, la verguenza de mostrar su estado sentimental en publico se habia perdido, en especial frente a su incomodado equipo.

Hace una semana, por ejemplo, a terminar un duelo, Burpy subio feliz al hombro de su lanzador. Le habian ganado a un grupo de Blakk.

-Buena llamarada, amigo.- dijo Eli en cuanto lo vio a su lado. La babosa naranja sonrio luego de una salto alegre.

-Bien hecho, Burpy.- se volteo para ver quien le felicitaba y vio a Trixie acercandose a ellos.

-Sip, lo hizo muy bien.- Eli acaricio su cabecita.

-Tu tambien hiciste un gran trabajo.- le dijo parpadeando.

-Je, gracias. Eso es por que tengo un gran equipo.

-Supongo.- ella se acerco un poco mas y puso una mano junto a Burpy en su hombro.- Pero deberias darte mas credito.- si la infierno no se hubiera hechado hacia atras, habria recibido el beso que la chica se dispuso a dar en la mejilla del lanzador. Vio claramente el gran rubor formado en su cara. Ese fue el primer incidente.

Unos dias mas tarde, Trixie termino de grabar otro de sus episodios especiales de la Banda, y tanto tiempo filmando habia dejado a su camara practicamente sin bateria. La conecto a uno de los extremos del cable cargador y conecto el otro lado al tomacorriente. Pero la bateria no se cargaba.

-No puede ser, ¿que acaso dejaron de nuevo a Joules cerca de los contactos?- fue a revisar la caja principal. Pero al bajar las escaleras, vio que la energia llegaba bien a la cocina, asi que se acerco a preguntar. Vio al rastreador acomodando algo dentro del horno.- Hey, Pronto, ¿tu sabes por que...?

-Trixie, rapido. Pasame esa especia...- el topoide sen'alo un pequen'o tarro rojo con una franja verde en medio. Trixie se lo dio.

-¿Que haces?

-Pues preparando la cena, ¿que mas?- respondio en tono ironico.- Pero creo que esta vez tardara un poco mas de lo habitual, pues este patillo requiere de un tiempo de coccion algo extenso y bastante calor.

-¿Bastante calor? Asi que tu eres el que dreno toda la energia de la casa a la cocina.

-¿Y como se suponia que haria que el horno funcionada de la manera decuada para esto?

-Sabes que tenemos babosas que generan fuego y calor, ¿cierto?

-¿Que? ¿Babosas en la cocina? ¡Jamas!- nego Pronto.- Esas "cosas" no aprecian el buen sentido culinario. Ademas, cada vez que Pronto tiene a una de ellas cerca, siempre hacen desastres.

-¡Hola, chicos!- saludo Eli, entrando recien a la cocina. Burpy venia con el.- Oye, Pronto, no quiero fastidiarte ni nada, pero ¿cuando estara la cena? Muero de hambre, y creo que Kord esta comenzando a considerar seriamente comerse a su arsenal...-

-Estara en un momento,- respondio el "chef" mientras el chico tomaba un poco de la ensalada sobre la mesa.- si es que cierta persona deja de quejarse de la energia.

-¿Quejarse?

-¿Y no pudiste si quiera avisar antes?- respondio Trixie.

-¿Avisar?- Eli no comprendia lo que pasaba, y nadia parecia escuchar sus preguntas.

-¿Y desde cuando se tiene que pedir permiso antes de cocinar?

-Yo jamas dije que tenias que pedir permiso.- los dos comenzaban a elevar la voz.

-¡Hey! Relajense...- dijo Eli separandolos, antes de que alguno sacara su lanzadora.- No se que fue lo que sucedio, pero ustedes tienen que dejar de discutir.

-Pero el fue el que empezo...- reclamo Trixie.

-Vamos, Trix. Calmate.- el trataba de tranquilizarla. Trixie respiro profundo, tratando de olvidar todo aquello. Inflo sus mejillas con aire, reteniendolo.- Te ves hermosa cuando haces eso.

-Mmm, gracias.- respondio sonrojada cuando lo solto.- Alguien estaba hambriento, ¿eh?- dijo sen'alando el plato de ensalada.

-Tal vez...- Olvidando por completo la pelea, y que habia mas gente con ellos en la cocina, Trixie tomo el tazon y comenzo a ofrecerle a su novio algo de comida. (Escena de "Luces, camara, ¡Shane!" invertida, XD) Burpy miro a Pronto y ambos intercambiaron una mirada de asco. ¿Es que todo seria asi de ahora en adelante?

Pero la vela del pastel fue colocada en la sala del refugio, luego de un duelo. Todos creyeron que este seria algo rapido, asi que no se molestaron en sacar las MecaBestias, lo que claramente fue un error. Sus rivales estaban mas armados de lo que ellos esperaban, y el combate concluyo en una veloz y humillante retirada por su parte.

Ya fuera de peligro, regresaron agotados al refugio. Ni una sola de sus babosas llego despierta. Seminconciente, Kord se lanzo a uno de los sofas, seguido de los demas. Las quejas de cansancio se escuchaban en todo el lugar.

Trixie era probablemente la mas agotada. Se sento en el mismo sofa con Eli y se arrecosto a este. Burpy salio de su tubo para ir con los demas, pues ya sabia lo que venia. Viendo a su rendida novia, el Shane la rodeo con su brazo para acercarla mas.

-No importa que tan cerca sea,- dijo el a su equipo.- la siguiente vez iremos en las Mecas.

-Hecho.- apoyo Kord.

-Pronto no va a contradecir eso.

-Creo que podria dormir aqui mismo...- afirmo Trixie.

-Pues yo dormire aqui contigo.- le dijo Eli con una sonrisa, acariciando su mejilla.

-Aaaawwww... en ese caso, definitivamente dormire aqui.- respondio ella plantando un beso en sus labios, al inicio sencillo y tierno, pero que en unos segundos, paso a un nivel lo suficientemente meloso como para empalagar hasta al mas romantico.

-Ay no, ¡chicos!- exclamo un incomodo troll.- Por favor, hay mas gente aqui. Dejen eso para sus citas.- Burpy comenzo a quejarse tambien, asi que Trixie se separo un poco.- ¿No es suficiente con hacer eso cada dia?

-¿Eso?- pregunto ella.

-Si. Eso de besos, abrazos y mimos todo el dia, todos los dias, no importa donde o frente a quien. No me mal entiendan, estoy feliz por ustedes y todo eso del noviazgo, pero esta comenzando a convertirse en algo agotador de ver.

-¿Que? No es cierto.- reclamo el Shane.

-Por su puesto que si.- comento el topoide. Eli miro a Burpy en busca de apoyo, pero este estaba firmemente del lado de los otros dos.

-De verdad lo sentimos.- dijo Trixie.- No creiamos que fuera algo incomodo. Haremos lo que sea para compensarselos.- Eli asintio, ofreciendo sus disculpas tambien.

-¿Lo que sea?- pregunto Kord.

-Lo que sea.

-En ese caso, seria lindo regresar a los viejos tiempos, asi que les tengo un desafio.

-No me gusta a donde se dirige esto...- susurro Eli. Trixie tapo rapido su boca para que lo dejara continuar.

-Deberan actuar de la misma manera en que lo hacian antes de volverse pareja por un periodo de tres dias.

-¿A que te refieres con "antes de ser pareja"?- Eli queria conocer las condiciones.

-Nada de abrazos, caricias, mimos, carin'os y, definitivamente, nada de besos. Eso hasta que pase el tiempo.

-¿Y que pasara si rompemos las reglas?- pregunto Trixie.

-Oh, eso no pasara, por que nosotros estaremos vigilandolos cada segundo que se encuentren juntos y nos aseguraremos de que ambos cumplan al pie de la letra las reglas.- La ahora no tan feliz pareja se miro entre si con una cara de horror, pero terminaron asintiendo en en sen'al de aceptacion.- Muy bien, comenzaran man'ana. Ahora, si me disculpan...- el troll cayo de frente, quedando tumbado en el piso. De no haberla quitado de su camino por Pronto, su propia lanzadora habria quedado completamente arrollada.

**_Podra nuestra hermosa pareja cumplir con sus amigos?_**

**_Me creen que este fic fue escrito hace como cuatro meses? Es que me daba cosa ponerlo, pero no se. ¿Les gusta? De paso les aviso que no creo que logre actualizarlo muy pronto que digamos._**

**_Un abrazo de troll! No tienen idea de cuanto los quiero. Es gracias a ustedes que he podido llegar tan largo. :3 Y a las chicas y chicos que no tienen cuenta, ¡abran una! Creanme cuando les digo que escribir es divertido, y seran mas que bienevenidos a unirse a esta humilde familia de FF: Los Escritores de BajoTerra. :D_**


	2. Chapter 2

Aquella noche, en la cocina, Trixie bebia un vaso de leche. No habia podido conciliar el suen'o. Cuando prometio a sus amigos cumplir con aquel reto, no creyo que fuera tan dificil. Recien se acostumbraba a dar y recibir besos y caricias de Eli. Esos tres dias se le harian eternos sin duda.

-Crei que era el unico con insomnio.- dijo una voz tras ella en evidente burla. Eli entro a hacer exactamente lo mismo.

-Pues ya ves.- dijo ella con una sonrisa. El desafio comenzaba hasta man'ana. Aun tenian tiempo...

-Apuesto que no pasaremos de los cinco minutos.- confeso al momento que la rodeaba con sus brazos por detras y colocaba su menton sobre su hombro. Con una sonrisa, Trixie acaricio su mejilla e inclino su cabeza, arrecostandola a la suya. Estuvieron un rato asi, hasta que ella comenzo a bostezar.- Deberiamos ir a dormir.- propuso Eli.

-No quiero.- replico ella algo triste. El Shane sonrio y se coloco en frente de ella, para besar su cabello.

-Tampoco yo, pero esa no es razon para que estes desvelada. Aun somos parte de la Banda de Shane y hay muchas cosas por hacer.- Trixie asintio y subieron de la mano por las escaleras. Con cada paso, aplicaban mas fuerza en su agarre. Al llegar a la habitacion de ella, se detuvieron en seco.

Ninguno dijo nada. No querian separarse ni un momento, menos tres dias. Estuvieron alli de pie unos minutos, esperando que el otro hiciera algo. Finalmente, Eli dio un paso adelande y abrio la puerta para ella.

-Ehm, descansa.- susurro, tratando de soltar sus manos. No le tomo mucho esfuerzo. Retrocedio para dirigirse a su recamara, pero ella sujeto su brazo. Tiro de el cerca suyo y se aferro a su cuello con fuerza. Eli respondio de inmediato a esto deslizando sus manos por su espalda. Subio una de ellas hasta su nuca y enterro sus dedos entre su cabello. No hacian falta palabras. No estaba despidiendose para siempre, pero un abrazo jamas esta de mas.

-Tu tambien.- murmuro ella, tratando de retenerlo a su lado el mayor tiempo posible. Eli la miro y junto sus frentes, mirando sus ojos con detenimiento. Luego le sonrio con ternura y beso la punta de su nariz. Trixie se contagio de su sonrisa mientras acercaba su rostro mas y mas hacia el suyo. Basto moverse un milimetro hacia adelante para sellar el espacio entre sus labio con un suave beso que le arranco a ella un suspiro.

Inclinando su cabeza de lado, Eli corrio sus besos por su mejilla, buscando su camino hasta su mandibula. Trixie solto una risita por las cosquillas que aquello le provocaban. Giro su cabeza tambien para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, al momento que despeinaba un poco su cabello negro. Eli inclino su cabeza hacia adelante y se dejo acariciar por su novia.

-Bueno, creo que tal vez deberiamos ir a dormir ya.- Dijo ella con dulzura. Eli grun'o y se aferro mas a su cintura.

-No quiero ir a dormir.- reclamo, haciendola reir. Sonaba como un pequen'o nin'o que se reusaba a ir a la cama. Deslizo su mano por su mejilla, logrando captar la atencion de esos ojos azules que la miraban con tanto afecto.

-Ahora tu. ¿Y por que no quieres ir a dormir?- le pregunto siguiendo su juego. Enderezandose, Eli la acerco a el y la

recosto en su pecho, pasando lentamente su mano por su espalda.

-Por que te quiero tener conmigo un rato mas.- susurro cerca de su oido, para luego besar su cabello. Trixie cerro los ojos sin decir nada. Ella tambien queria quedarse un rato mas con el, pero debian ir a dormir. El mal de BajoTerra no se detendria por un trato.

-Esa no es excusa para que estes develado.- Miro a su cuarto y tuvo una idea.- Espera un momento.- Se separo sorpresivamente de el y entro a su cuarto, dejandolo confundido en la puerta. Salio en un segundo, llevando con ella una manta.- Ven aqui.- Tomo su mano, llevandolo de vuelta a bajar las escaleras. Lo guio hasta la sala y lo hizo sentarse en el sofa con ella.

-¿Sabes? Cuando dijiste que podrias dormir aqui, no pense que lo decias de verdad.

-¿No quieres dormir aqui?- pregunto ella creyendo que el no estaba deacuerdo con su idea.

-Nunca dije que no queria.- El se acosto de lado, recostandose en el respaldar del sofa. Trixie lo cubrio con la manta y se acomodo frente a el, para ser recibida con un brazo al rededor de su cintura, sujetandola. Antes de quedarse dormida, volteo hacia Eli.

-Descansa.- susurro llenando su mejilla de marcas de besos con su labial.

-Tu tambien, Trix.- le respondio el, abrazandola con mas fuerza. Permanecieron alli bastante tiempo. A Trixie solo le tomo unos diez minutos quedarse dormida, mientras que Eli continuaba con insomnio. A ratos pasaba su mano por entre su cabello rojo, aprovechando que podia estar con ella sin que Kord o Pronto pudieran intervenir.

Cerca de la media noche, cuando finalmente pudo conciliar el suen'o, una enorme mano lo sacudio hasta despertarlo.

-Eli... Eli...- El chico grun'o en respuesta, abrazando mas a Trixie.- Amigo, despierta.- Abrio los ojos perezosamente para ver al enorme troll en frente suyo.

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto pesadamente.

-Ya casi es hora.

-¿De que?

-¿Ya lo olvidaste?- respondio Kord mirando a la muchacha en los brazos del lanzador.

-Oh... cierto.- dijo algo mas desanimado.

-La llevare arriba.- ofrecio su azul amigo.

-No, descuida. Yo lo hare.- El ingeniero sonrio y regreso a su habitacion, mientras un cansado Shane se ponia de pie. Levanto a su novia pasando una mano por su espalda cuidadosamente, y con la otra levanto sus piernas. Al sostenenerla en esa posicion, la cabeza de Trixie se inclino a un lado, quedando recostada a su hombro. Eli sonrio inconscientemente y se dispuso a llevarla a su habitacion.

Alli la coloco con cuidado en su cama, acomodando su cabeza sobre la almohada. En cuanto termino de subirla con las mantas, se acerco una vez mas a su rostro. Presiono sus labios sus labios contra su frente, antes de unirla con la suya.

-Espero que eso alcance para tres dias.- susurro a pesar de que sabia que no lo escuchaba.- Te quiero.

El reloj dio las doce, dando comienzo al primer dia del trato. ¿Que tan dificil podria ser?

**_Jeje, creo que me pase un poco con la ternura aqui. XD_**


	3. Chapter 3

-Buenos dias, lider de nuestra Banda.- saludo Trixie a su "amigo" al entrar a la sala con los demas. Los otros dos se miraron extran'ados.

-Buenos dias, camarografa especialista en babosas.- ambos trataban de sonar casuales.

-Chicos, se supone que son amigos, no que se acaban de conocer.- dijo Kord, incomodo por aquello extran'os saludos.

-Lo siento.- se disculpo ella, sentandose al lado de Eli en el sofa. Este sonrio y por instinto quiso rodearla con su brazo.

-Ah-ah. Que ni se te ocurra hacer eso.- dijo Pronto, dandole un manotazo en el hombro para alejarlo.

-Auch...

-Un trato es un trato, chicos.- Ambos asintieron en silencio y se separaron un poco obteniendo asi la aprobacion de sus amigos. No habia sido un buen comienzo, tomando en cuenta los que les faltaba aun.

-Si... Oye, lind... Trixie.- se corrigio Eli a si mismo.- ¿encontraste el video que te pedi?

-Si, esta en mi camara. ¿Quieres verlo ya?- dijo sacando el artefacto.

-Seguro.- Eli intento acercarse un poco mas a ella, pero Pronto tomo el lugar entre ellos dos.- Eh, ¿Pronto?

-Solo me aseguro...- dijo cruzadose de brazos. Eli rodo los ojos.

Un rato mas tarde...

-¡Eli, detras de ti!- aviso Trixie. El disparo de una babosa electroshock malvada estaba por alcanzarlo. El lo esquivo y logro darle a quien la habia lanzado.

-¡Gracias, Trix!

El hecho de que no pudiera intercambiar caricias con ella no significaba que tenia que dejar de verla. Siguio cada uno de sus movimientos durante el duelo para asegurarse de que estuviera a salvo. De la misma manera, un par de ojos verdes lo tenian casi como unico objetivo. Una de las cualidades del Shane que la habian atraido era la heroica apariencia que adaptaba al enfrentarse contra un maleante.

Obtuvieron una gran victoria en ese duelo. El escuadron entero de secuaces de Blakk huyo de alli luego de tan solo unos

minutos de batirse a duelo.

-¡Lo hicimos!- exclamo Kord.

-Bien hecho, equipo.- alento el lider bajando de su Meca, haciendo los demas lo mismo. Automaticamente camino hacia Trixie, queriendo felicitarla con un beso. Pero...

-Hey, hey, ¿a donde crees que vas?- pregunto Kord interponiendose con su gran cuerpo entre los dos.

-Solo quiero, eh, felicitar a Trixie.

-Puedes hacer perfectamente desde donde estas.

-¿Y si quiero abrazarla?

-Aun esta en pie el acuerdo.

-Tecnicamente...- intervino ella.- los abrazos no cuentan. Lo haciamos mucho antes de ser, ya saben...

-Eso es cierto.- comento Pronto. El troll le lanzo un mirada que lo obligo a callar.

-Muy bien, pero solo un abrazo. Nada mas.- dijo finalmente apartandose. Eli sonrio y rapidamente sujeto la cintura de Trixie. La acerco hacia el y coloco su cabeza cerca de su cuello. Ella cruzo ambos brazos por su cuello y paso sus manos por su espalda.

-Agh, esto es demasiado para mi.- resongo Pronto volteando a ver hacia otra parte.

-Jaja, no me digas.- rio Kord. Aprovechando que sus amigos estaban distraidos, Eli se acerco al oido de Trixie.

-Lo hiciste increible, preciosa.- le susurro lo mas bajo posible.

-Gracias. Tu tambien, cielo.- respondio ella aferrandose a el con un poco mas de fuerza. El chico sonrio y deposito un ligero beso en su cuello, haciendola soltar una risita.

-¿Que sudece ahi?- pregunto Kord volteandose. Los dos se separaron de inmediato, fingiendo normalidad.

-N-nada. Todo esta bien aqui.- dijo rapidamente el lider, mirando de reojo a su novia. El ingeniero sonrio con picardia y sugirio ponerse en marcha. Sabia perfectamente lo que habia sucedido.

Llegando al refugio, todos desmontaron de sus Mecas para guardarlas. Pronto se adelanto a entrar, presumiendo el contenido del menu de la cena. Trixie le secundo, sintiendo nauseas con tan solo imaginarse el mismo. Eli trato de ignorarlo y se dispuso a seguirlos, pero antes de llegar a la puerta, Kord lo detuvo.

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto el chico

-Se lo que paso alla...- respondio el ingenieron cruzandose de brazos. Eli bajo la mirada apenado.- Strike uno...

**_¿En serio?, Eli? ¿Es que acaso no tienes perseverancia?_**

**_Es raro. Pensaba yo ahora sobre todo esto del eclipse de la luna roja y me dije "Es increible que todos veamos algo al mismo tiempo, que no sea un episodio estreno de BajoTerra". XD_**

**_Un beso enorme y un saludo a chicofanfic99. ¡Mucha suerte con tus fics!_**


	4. Chapter 4

-Gracias de nuevo por invitarnos, Mario.- El segundo dia del reto parecia ser mas apacible. La Banda pasaba la tarde con su amigo pizzero.

-No hay de que. Ya saben que me gusta charlar con ustedes.- Luego de que basicamente toda BajoTerra fuera testigo del interes de su protector por cierta camarografa, se les habia hecho bastante familiar verlos a ambos mas unidos, asi que el ex-lanzador de tiros de truco no tardo mucho en notar que algo faltaba alli.- Y diganme, ¿esta bien todo entre ustedes dos?-pregunto al verlos tan separados.

-Por supuesto que si.- respondio Eli.- ¿Por que lo dices?

-Bueno, por que la ultima vez que vinieron aqui, tuve que recordarles que no eran las unicas personas aqui para que disminuyeran un poco su... inusual demosatracion de carin'o.- Ambos rieron nerviosamente recordando lo incomoda que habia sido esa situacion para todos.- Y ahora los dos actuan como si no se conocieran.

-Es precisamente por ese tipo de ocaciones que estan asi ahora.- respondio Kord.

Muy resumidamente y aun en frente de los retados, el troll le explico a Mario en que consistia aquello y por que era que habian aceptado aquello. No hace falta hablar de sus expresiones antes las risas de su amigo mientras los otros dos miembros de la Banda se encargaban de relatar hasta el ultimo detalle.

-Jaja... ¿Saben? Opino que seria una grandiosa idea filmar todo esto.

-Nosotros tambien lo pensamos, pero cierta persona se niega a decirnos donde escondio su camara.- Trixie se cruzo de brazos y saco su lengua, haciendo reir a Eli.

-¿Y ya han intentado quebrar el trato?

-Si, uno de ellos ya lo intento.- dijo el ingeniero lanzando una seria mirada al Shane. Este mostro una sonrisa falsa,

mientra se ocultaba tras el menu.

-Ya veo... En fin, suerte con eso.- les dijo a ambos con una burlona sonrisa. Kord le habia hablado a Pronto del pequen'o incidente con Eli el dia anterior. A raiz de eso, habian decidido ponerle una especie de trampa, para tratar de ver cuanto resistia.

-¿Saben? Acabo de recordar que deje algo en mi Meca. Vuelvo en un momento.- El ingeniero fue el primero en hablar.

-Ah, si. Yo tambien deje algo en la mia.- Pronto bajo de su asiento y siguio al troll. Eli y Trixie se miraron el uno al otro.

-Sabes que es un truco, ¿cierto?- pregunto ella.

-Sip.- Cuando sus amigos, salieron del restaurante, Kord volteo hacia Pronto.

-"Yo tambien deje algo en la mia".- le imito.- ¿En serio eso fue lo mejor que se te pudo ocurrir?

-Oh, vamos. Ellos no sospechan nada.- le dijo el sen'alandolo a la pareja sentada en la mesa. Pero Mario tenia razon. Ellos actuaban como completos desconocidos. Eli aun miraba el menu y Trixie jugueteaba con la base de servilletas mientras esperaban la pizza.

-Esto no esta funcionando. Tenemos que hacer que inteneten algo.

-¿Y como lo vamos a hacer?- Kord penso un momento.

-¡Ya lo tengo! Ven.- Se dirigieron de nuevo al restaurante, esta vez por la puerta trasera, y buscaron a Mario en la cocina. Este convertia una bola de masa en una base de pizza lanzandola hacia arriba para darle forma. Cuando una gran mano toco su hombro, lanzo la mezcla como reflejo de autodefensa directo en la cara del topoide. Se soprendio de verlos alli una vez que paso el susto.

-¿Que hacen ustedes dos aqui? Crei que estaban con los tortolitos. ¿Saben lo que haran ahora que estan solos?

-Eso creiamos, pero su fuerza de voluntad no hace las cosas para nada divertidas.

-No lo entiendo. Crei que no querian mas muestras de amor por parte de ellos dos.

-Pues si, asi era al principio, pero ahora que siguen las reglas, no es divertdido.

-Queremos hacerlos caer en la tentacion.- dijo Pronto fortando sus manos con una malvada expresion.

-Y necesitamos tu ayuda.- Mario lanzo una mirada hacia afuera. En verdad que ya no sucedia nada entre los dos.

-Diganme lo que necesitanm y denlo por hecho.- respondio a los dos intrusos con una traviesa sonrisa.

Con Eli y Trixie...

-¿Que las Mecas no estaban estacionadas alli afuera?- pregunto ella un poco confundida.

-Asi es. ¿Por que lo dices?

-¿Entonces por que tardan tanto para volver?

-Creo que no pensaron muy bien su excusa para su broma.- En cuanto creyeron que nada pasaria...

-Aqui esta su malteada. Lamento el retraso.- Mario coloco enfrente de ambos una copa con dos popotes.

-Tranquio, pero, creo que te equivocaste. Pedimos dos individuales.- dijo Eli comenzando a incomodarse.

-Si, lo se. Lo siento, pero es que ya no hay vasos individuales.- Los chicos se miraron entre si y luego miraron a su

alrededor. A excepcion de ellos, el lugar estaba vacio. ¿Como podrian estar ocupados ya todos los vasos?

-Mario, ¿sabes de casualidad a Kord y a Pronto?

-Ni idea...

**_Ese par de pillos._**

**_Y para los que no saben aun la super noticia, se las cuanto: Este verano se estrenara, en Canada, la segunda pelicula de Bajoterra. El titulo original es Slugterra: Return of the Elementals. Pero seguimos sin noticias del estreno de la primera_**

**_aqui :/_**


	5. Chapter 5

De camino a casa, el gran troll no paraba de reprochar con un incpnfundble tono de sarcasmo a los jovenes lanzadores enamorados, pues a pesar de que ambos creian poseer la voluntad para resistir la obvia trampa de sus amigos, les habia ganado la tentacion y el deseo acumulado en esos dos dias.

-Diez minutos...- decia.- Los dejamos solos diez minutos y te encuentro a ti- sen'alo a Trixie.- basicamente en sus brazos.

-No fue para tanto, Kord. Creo que estas exagerando.- reclamo Eli tan sonrojado como la muchacha. En la pizzeria, cuando sus amigos regresaron con ellos para ver que tal habia resultado su fechoria con Mario, encontraron los brazos de Eli apoderados de los hombros de la pelirroja. Con una gran sonrisa, no dejaban de mirarse el uno al otro. La mano derecha de Trixie se paseaba por el cabello de Eli, y no faltaban las tontas risas enamoradas.

-Si, seguro.

-Pronto comienza a cuestionar la fuerza de voluntad de cierta persona.- dijo mirando al joven lanzador. Este llevaba la mirada hacia el suelo.

-¿Y que es lo que sigue?- pregunto sin cambiar su posicion.

-Pues, tengo que ir con Garfio Rojo. Mi lanzadora esta algo desajustada.- dijo Kord.

-Pronto no puede ir.- respondio el topoide mostrando uas bolsas tras el- Consegui unos ingredientes para la cena. Quiero probar una nueva receta, y muchos de ellos no pueden estar sin refigeracion.

-Tal vez esta sea una buena oportunidad para ayudarles con su reto.- propuso el troll.- Uno de ustedes ira conmigo y el otro regresara con Pronto al refugio.

-Yo ire con Pronto.- dijo Eli.- Burpy y mis demas babosas lucen cansadas.

-Bien, ya tengo un asistente de cocina.

-Entonces creo que ire con Kord.- anuncio Trixie. Todos asintieron y tomaron sus respectivos caminos. Eli volteo a verlos una vez mas antes de perderse de vista.

-No te procupes, la veras cuando regresen en la noche.- se burlo Pronto al ver su mirada de nostalgia.

-No es gracioso.- dijo sonrojado.- ¿Y de que se trata esa nueva receta que haras ahora?

-Que haremos, querras decir. Aunque soy un exelente chef, no puedo hacer todo el trabajo solo. El pastel de garbanzos y caracoles requiere de un minucioso metodo de coccion para que tenga la consistencia adecuada: gelatinoso y aspero.- El Shane llevaba ya el rostro verde de las nauseas que le provocaba la descripcion del platillo.

Con Kord y Trixie...

-Si la hubieras traido una semana atras, no estaria tan deteriorada.- reprochaba Garfio Rojo con su aspero tono de simpre. La chica estaba sentada en una esquina del taller, jugueteando con una tuerca en una de las mesas de refacciones.

-No crei que el dan'o fuera tan grande. Comenzo a hacer ruidos extran'os cada vez que lanzaba una babosa, en especial las granada, pero no le di mucha importancia.- explico el troll.- No tenia idea de que tuviera la energia tan baja.

-Como su animo.- dijo el armero sen'alando a la peliroja.- Hey, nin'a, ¿que pasa contigo? Luces como si te hubieran disparado un babosa flatulorinka.

-El sabe.- respondio Trixie volteando hacia Kord. Luego volvio a su posicion. Garfio Rojo lo miro, esperando una respuesta.

-Esta triste por que hace dos dias acepto el trato de comportarse con su novio como si fuera un amigo mas, pero ahora lo extran'a.- dijo el ingeniero de manera burlona.

-Ya veo. ¿Y quien es el joven afortunado?

-Es Eli.

-¿Shane? Jaja, ¿estas saliendo con Shane? Jajaja. Buena suerte manteniendolo lejos de ti, nin'a.- rio el anciano mientras buscaba en uno de sus cajones una de las piezas que necesitaba.

-¿Porque lo dice?- pregunto ella con curiosidad. No cualquier cosa hacia reir a aquel amargado hombre.

-Cuando su padre tenia su edad y conocio a la que despues se convirtio en la madre del chico, Will no la dejaba ni un momento. Cada vez que los veias juntos, el siempre tenia su mano, la abrazaba, jugaba con su cabello. Los Shane son bastante expresivos cuando de amor se trata.

-No me diga.- susurro Kord con sarcasmo.

**_Jeje, ¿se acuerdan de este fic? Este cap lo tengo listo desde hace como mes y medio, pero queria terminar el siguiente antes de subirlo._**


End file.
